Steamy Summer Shorts
by BlushingRoses
Summary: Kagome comes back, only she looks a little 'different'. What's Inuyasha's reaction? Read and find out! IxK!


1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the fluffy moments that happen in my fics!

Read and enjoy!

"Where is that goddamn wench!"

A muffled shout came from the thick leaved canopy, causing birds to rise into the clear blue sky. Soon a red-clad young man, emerged from the thick trees, white dog ears twitching furiously, an angry scowl crossing his face as he stomped into the clearing. His frustrated gaze soon fell upon a squared shaped well that stood out among the green grass. His amber eyes narrowed in irritation as he gazed at it.

"This is ridiculous! She's been gone for more than five days! What's taking her so long!"

He crossed his arms huffily, still glaring at the mysterious time traveling well. His thick eyebrows began to twitch out of impatience, a growl rising in his chest. Thoughts ran across his brain as he continued his staring contest with the inanimate object.

'I shouldn't had let her leave! She wasting time in that... that...'skool' she always talks about. She belongs here with me, dammit! Wait, that's not what I... what I meant to say... aw crap, I'm arguing with myself!' Finally the man snarled, clenching his fists in anger.

"That's it! I'm bringing that wench back whether she likes it or not!"

With a final nod, he stepped forward to the well's edge...only to have a familiar giant yellow bag fly out and land on top of him, pummeling him into the ground. Suddenly a two, dainty hands clung on the well's rim, slowly revealing a beautiful pair of chocolate eyes over the rim's edge. A angelic face followed, a messy bun of midnight-black hair and a cheerful smile followed.

"Inuyasha! Where are you, dog-boy? I brought you back a lot of Ramen!"

Kagome's eyes searched the surrounding field, only to find nothing.

"Hmmm, that's funny I could of sworn I heard him out here." Suddenly a loud grunt was heard from underneath her large backpack. It rolled off to the side to reveal a tousled yet grumpy looking Inuyasha. Kagome's smile grew wider.

"Oh there you are! I was just going to call you. What were you doing underneath my bag?"

"I wasn't underneath that thing on purpose wench! **YOU** were the one who threw it on to me!" Inuyasha's angry stare to meet Kagome's sheepish gaze.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Inuyasha huffed slightly, shaking his head.

"Whatever. Let's just get going, alright?"

"Right!" Inuyasha turned his head to make sure Kagome's bag was still closed, slowly getting onto his knees, eyes closed in irritation.

"I can't believe you were gone for so long! Next time I'm going back with you so we can find more jewel shards. We're wasting time having you go to that...'skool' of yours all the time!" A sigh was heard from his female companion.

"You don't have to worry about me going back to school for awhile, Inuyasha." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, in surprise.

"Why not wench?"

"Because for the next three months is summer vacation time, meaning no homework, no teachers, and no school!" She sighed again, only out of pure bliss. Inuyasha snorted only to cover up his happy reaction of her staying longer.

"Well, at least there won't be anymore distractions for awhile." He stood up, shouldering Kagome's giant backpack, brushing the dust off his pants. He turned to face her.

"Alright, let's go find the..." Inuyasha's sentence stopped abruptly as he took in the appearance of his favorite 'shard detector'. He was struck speechless. There standing before him was the most alluring creature he had ever seen in his life.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Inuyasha's eyes were bugging out of his head, mouth dropped, and face all a-glowing.

Kagome wore a very revealing white shirt, low enough to show some cleavage and a whole lot of shoulder and neck, only being held up by two thin straps. The edge of her shirt stopped above her belly button, showing of smooth, pale moon stomach. Just below her short shirt, were a pair of skin tight, blood red shorts. So bright, so colorful... so freakin' **short**!

Inuyasha gulped heavily, as he took in the sight of Kagome's shorts that seemed to reveal more than they should of. The short's pant legs seem to stop at where here thighs meet her hips, showing off her extremely long and smooth pale legs. Her feet were clad in strange leathery material of red and white, with long white snakes weaving on top of them.

"Inuyasha?" His gazed snapped up into her puzzled face, cocoa eyes twinkling in curiosity.

"Are you okay? You look very flushed." Inuyasha's eyes briefly shifted from side to side out of nervousness.

"What are **_you_** talkin' about, wench? I'm just feeling anxious about moving, that's all. Let's get back to the others." Kagome's eyes were still curious, until she shrugged with a sigh.

"Alright, alright, let's go." She walked forward, Inuyasha matching her pace.

Kagome looked up to the clear blue sky, closing her dark eyelashes as she basked in the sunshine. Slowly, she stretched her arms above her, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun and cool air. But that didn't distract her enough when she heard a strangle whimper come from her dog-eared companion. She opened her eyes, looking at her secret love interest, only to see his gaze downward, eyes glowing with a primal glow, a deep flush on his face, mouth in a straight line. Kagome raised her delicate eyebrows as she followed her puppy boy's eyes.

"Uh.. Inuyasha? Why are you staring at my stomach?" Inuyasha's eyes snapped up, staring at narrowed chocolate eyes, suspicion laced in her tone.

"Feh! I'm just wondering why you wore something as strange as that." Kagome tilted her head.

"Do I look that bad?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes back at Kagome

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Than how **do** I look?"

"Uh... Why are you asking me anyway, wench?"

"Well, your opinion is important to me, so I want to know." Inuyasha blinked, eyes widening in wonder, but only for second as he went back to looking ahead, appearing to be brooding. Silence followed the pair as they walked, causing Kagome to think he ignored the question entirely.

"You look very hot." Kagome's head whipped around, staring in shock at the boy at her side.

'Did he just say what I think he said or did I just blank out?'

"What did you say?" Her tone was disbelieving. Inuyasha was still looking forward on the path, though his face was one of embarrassment, face red as a tomato (love the blushie Inuyasha, so much!)

"I... I said you looked...hot, okay? Just like always" Kagome was still staring at him in complete shock, making him feel pretty stupid at the moment.

'Why in the hell did I just tell her that! God, I should just tell her that I love her, and have her reject me right now. I'm so stupid! Idiot, idiot, idiot!' He kept berating himself in his mind, until he heard Kagome speak softly.

"You really think I look hot all the time?" They both stopped walking, looking at one another. Inuyasha gulped heavily, looking at the ground as if asking it to swallow him up.

"I...I guess. Do you have a problem with that?" His voice showed a hint of challenge, covering up the pinching feeling in his gut about revealing such an intimate secret.

"No. Not at all. In fact I have only one thing to say to that." He rose his gaze up to see a smiling Kagome, only a few inches from his face. He gulped again.

"What?" She smiled wider as she leaned closer, taking his lips up in a passionate kiss. He felt a delicious heat run through his body, causing him to react just as forceful, pulling Kagome into his arms, her wrapping her arms around his neck. They both pulled away, gaining back their lost breath. Inuyasha put his forehead against Kagome's as she whispered to him.

"You're pretty sexy yourself." He pulled back, eyes curious.

"How so?" His ears twitched, causing Kagome to giggle. She reached up and scratched the fuzzy triangles, causing the boy in her arms to 'purr' contentedly.

"Oh, just by being you, my irritable puppy." He growled, in playful manner. She returned her hand around his neck to look at him lovingly. He smiled slyly.

"Not like you can't be anymore tempting as it is, you just had to wear something as hot as that to make me be all soft." Kagome's face turned pink in delight and embarrassment. But soon her face became questioning.

"Where exactly did you learn what 'hot' means anyway, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's face became thoughtful.

"I think your brother told me that awhile back when he was asking what I thought about you in general." The young girl's face grew slightly sultry.

"And what do you think about me, _Inuyasha_?" Inuyasha turned a bright red, once again, sputtering slightly as he backed out of her embrace, grabbing her hand as he walked forward in a hurried pace, shoulders tense.

"I... I'll tell you some other time, okay? We need to get going, I want to get that shard!" Kagome let out a sigh.

"Okay, some other time." Inuyasha's shoulders seemed to relax out of relief, as Kagome grasped his hand, soon matching his slower pace. Suddenly, Kagome brought her head near his ears, whispering in them.

"And maybe, I'll tell you what I feel about you **_in general_**, when that time comes. Sound okay?"

Inuyasha smiled softly, squeezing her hand in good measure.

"Sounds great, wench. Sounds great." Kagome blew softly into his ears, causing a delightful sensation that went through Inuyasha's body and beating heart.

And down the path they went, hand in hand, with more hope, knowing that they'll have each other in the end.

I know, I know that this was pretty crappy, but I felt geeky-romantic like, so don't kill me!

But be gentle, my wonderful readers, for this is another one of my first pieces. Review, you lovely bookworms! Review!

**Hugs and Roses, **

**BlushingRoses**


End file.
